


Under the Sky

by vinesse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead John, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite has his own way of dealing with the death of His John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Based/Inspired from this [picture](http://terehzi.tumblr.com/post/31228870634)

"Dave, what are you doing?"

  
"Davesprite," The bird-featured boy corrected absently, popping a DVD out of the computer John had alchemized for him, covering it before John could see what was written on the disc. "And none 'ya. Go bother Harley and that damned Catsprite, I'm sure they'd love to have their dork meters maxed out by you walking in the room."

  
"Jeez, Davesprite, no need to get defensive! What'cha making DVDs for? We've got plenty from all of our houses. There one you want to watch?"

  
"Nah, this is for someone else," Came the clipped reply, and John watched as the orange version of his best friend floated up into the sky.

* * *

  
"Hey John, since you died before all the three-year bullshit, and this is technically a day maybe, does that mean you died on your 13th birthday? Damn man, that sucks."

  
In front of Davesprite was a small slab of rock. Nothing big, nothing pretty. Just a small, semi-rounded piece of stone he had found on his flights above LOWAS. It was about three feet tall, and hidden under the trees deep into the forest, where even the salamanders would never find it.

  
Carved upon it was the name John Egbert.

  
"They tried to tell me it was okay since I went back in time. Too bad I know it's not. It still happened. You still fucking died. Man, Egbert, why the hell were you so stupid? For fuck's sake, you don't listen to the internet trolls that've been talking shit to you since god-knows-when. Dumbass."

  
Clawed orange hands stroked the makeshift grave marker, then gently set down a small stack of DVDs.

  
"Made these for ya. Know how you like shitty movies, looked up the worst ones I could find. The Other John's talking bullshit about Con Air now, do ya still like that? Doesn't matter, got you a copy of that too. Old times sake, you get me?" Dave tried to smile, but it fell short of reaching his covered eyes. "Hope ya like 'em. When I get to ya, you can tell me in detail how each one is a work of art and so damn touching you cry yourself to sleep over 'em."

  
Davesprite sat there for a few hours, long tail curved around the tombstone as he laid on his side, just talking to his old friend. Soon though, it was time to go. Jade was waiting for him to pester, and he'd ben here long enough for today.

  
"See ya, man," the sprite muttered as he flew off gracefully, rubbing his palms against his eyes as he left.

  
" _Haha, thanks Dave! Get your feathery ass back here soon, it's so boring waiting around here for you!_ "


End file.
